


Of Pirates and Mermen

by UnicornsOnMars



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Mermaid Merlin, pirate Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsOnMars/pseuds/UnicornsOnMars
Summary: When Arthur and his crew attack an enemies ship he finds a sick merman inside. Even though the mermaid was set free he keeps close to Arthur's ship, and soon Arthur himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the fic! I would love to bounce ideas with someone so comment any thoughts or if you would be cool with having ideas bounced off you.

Captain Arthur Pendragon was known as the king of the sea. Every person that dared to sail the sea knew his name, and what his ship The Dragon looked like. This was because his ship was clearly one from the Crowned King’s fleet. 

 

When Uther Pendragon started killing anyone who had magic, it started to drive the king insane. He killed all the druids, the nomads, and anyone who just looked off. The only reason Arthur had stayed so long was his sister Morgana. It was well known that she was Uther’s bastard child he had made with another woman shortly after his wife died.  When she got tired of being titled The Bastard she sailed across the sea. Arthur followed not far behind.

 

The ship had a big carved dragon on its mast, and, with the jolly roger flag flying, was an intimidating sight. He was the most respected pirate of the sea, not only for his strength but for the fact he didn't love cruelty. Sure he would kill if people got in his way, but he mostly looted ships. The wealth be collected he brought back to the island Morgana claimed as her own. She was the Queen there, and the people there knew to give her respect.

 

Arthur looked over the edge of his ship and breathed in deep. He would never get sick of smelling the salty sea air. His crew started to cheer when they saw the ship they had been pursuing for a little over a month now. Captain Cendred, whose ship was called The Serpent, was a nasty man whose crew was known for killing whole towns just for the fun of it. 

 

During this raid, Arthur planned on leaving none alive. Arthur steered the ship right beside The Serpent. His crew threw the grappling hooks and sailed over to the other ship. Elyan, the second best person to man the wheel stayed behind to keep The Dragon.  Watching his crew fight was a work of art. Gwaine was cutting through people with his two short swords, Percival was nailing people with his giant hammer, Leon was using his sword like it was an extension of his arm. Arthur, well, he was sneaking to the captain's chamber where he knew that the coward Cenred was hiding.

 

He found the captain in his quarters. He saw the slimy man leaning over something. Arthur sneaked up behind the man and whistled. When the man turned around he got stabbed through his belly. This way Arthur didn't have to stab him in his back. He may be a pirate but he was the most honorable pirate on the sea. 

 

Arthur walked over to see what the captain was doing. When he saw what it was he was shocked

 

Inside a tightly sealed glass box was a mermaid. He had jet black hair, pale skin, dark blue scales that had gold speckled in, and was clearly dying. Arthur whipped out his dagger and forced the box open. As soon as he did the creature gasped and breathed deep. Arthur figured out the mermaid had been suffocating.

 

“How do you I help you?” Arthur begged.

 

“The sea,” was all he rasped out.

 

Arthur carried the mermaid bridal style to the deck of the ship. By now all the fighting was done. The crew looked questioningly at Arthur but knew better than to ask because of the grim expression on the captain's face.

 

When Arthur walked to the edge of the sea the creature wiggled out of Arthur’s grasp and flopped unceremoniously into the sea. The pirate looked over the edge of the ship. He was feared that he would see the bob of a body on top of the waves. Instead, he saw a raven hair pop above the water then the shimmer of scales as the merman slipped back into the depths of the sea. 

 

“Get the gold and valuables and get back to the ship,” Arthur snapped at his crew that who was staring  

 

The crew grabbed the stuff and went back to the ship. Arthur took the wheel and steered it to Morana’s island. Everyone saw, but nobody voiced, the shimmer of scales that kept popping up by the boat. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this chapter took. Let me know what you guys think!

A week later Morgana’s Island shown on the horizon, much to the crew’s delight. If they had to eat much more of salted pork and pickled vegetables they were going to lose their minds. The crew also noticed that the merman was still following the ship, although one could tell it was trying to stay hidden. 

 

Arthur was sure that when they docked the merman would leave but after greeting Morgana and giving her the majority of the gold (the crew had gotten their money pouches full first) the merman was spotted not far offshore. The merman slipped away as soon as it realized it had been spotted. It was then and there Arthur decided that he was going to befriend the creature. 

 

After a week on the island, Morgana approached Arthur.

 

"I've heard tales of you and the merman," Morgana said suddenly from behind Arthur which caused him to jump and utter a string of curses. "Care to elaborate how you managed to get yourself into this situation?"

 

“Cendred was killing it,” Arthur simply said, trying to shake his head out of his daydream.

 

“And you rescued it,” Morgana said clearly working to full in the blanks, “ I still don't understand why it’s still around. I saw the creature on the beach but it slipped away before I could speak to him.”

 

Arthur looked at Morgana determined and stated, “That’s what I plan on finding out.” 

  
  


Later that day Arthur was sitting on the far side of the island where Morgana saw the merman lounging on the beach.  The beach consisted of scattered stones, smoothed out by the pounding waves which extended into the vast ocean .  In the distance, other islands were visible like specks amongst the vast space of the ocean.  

 

From the corner of his eye, Arthur saw the dark blue scales slip gracefully into the sea with flecks of gold shining in the sun. 

 

“Are you going to keep running away?” he taunted. 

 

A stream of water hit Arthur in the face and the pirate could taste the word ‘prat’ along with the salt of the spray. 

 

“I'm not going to hurt you,” He said after he spat the salt from his mouth then fixing the merman with a glare.

 

From ways away, the merman popped his raven locks above the sea. He cocked his head, clearly intrigued  The merman didn’t come close but that didn’t stop Arthur from talking to him. 

 

“This is my sister’s island,” He continued “You will be safe here. I’m sure you like her if you met her because she reminds me of the sea herself. She can be fair or she can destroy depending on whether or not you deserve it. She gives protection to those running from the ruthless and crushed those who prey on the weak.”

 

Arthur looked at the merman who was staring transfixed at him. They met eyes for a moment before he plunged back into the sea.  Arthur grinned. He had a plan to get the merman’s trust.


End file.
